Anti-Shrek
Anti-Shrek is the brother of Shrek and the creator of edginess. As such, he is known as the Edge-God. Anti-Shrek is one of the least dankest, most terrifying monstrosities you could ever encounter. He wants to gather the 69 Edge Emeralds so he can defeat his brother and rule the universe. He is sometimes referred to as Shrek.EXE and, because of this, is associated with the Crepypesta community. Appearance Anti-Shrek can take on multiple different forms, but they all usually consist of our favorite dank green ogre Shrek except with SOOPER-SPOOPY bloody eyes or OOHHH VERY SCARY white teeth. Looking at images of his many appearances for to long typically causes Shrek fans to begin sobbing uncontrollably. Remember, if you don't feel like you want to claw your eyes out, UR NOT A REAL SHREK FAN!!!!! Powers And Abilities Being the Edge-God and the creator of edginess, Anti-Shrek is far edgier than anyone else in the universe, even Dark Shedew. His edginess factor is untold and immeasurable to mortals. Only his brother Shrek, God of Dank, can match him in raw power. This alone should tell you that Anti-Shrek is a nearly unstoppable force to defeat. He has nearly an infinite amount of powers and abilities to choose from, but making a list would be impossible. Just trust me when I say that Anti-Shrek can basically do anything in the multiverse related to edginess. If you encounter Anti-Shrek in any of his forms, he will usually beckon at you to come closer with his crepy ogre fingers. Once he's done this, don't take even a SINGLE STEP toward him, or you will be under his power. Now he can do whatever he wants to you. He can turn you into a plum. He can force you to kill yourself. He can make you listen to heavy metal backwards. ANYTHING. Origin One day, billions and billions of years ago, Lord Juses Creest te Saavur created everything in the multiverse that we know of today using two incredibly powerful forces: The force of Dankness and the force of Edginess. He also created two beings to contain these equally powerful forces: Shrek for dankness and Anti-Shrek for edginess. These two brothers hated each other and sought dearly to destroy themselves. Anti-Shrek especially was angry because, unlike Shrek, he had never been given a body of his own, forcing him to create his own bodies. The two battled and battled and battled constantly, and along the way created two disciples to represent their forces. The disciple of edginess was Shedew, and the disciple of dankness was Sanic Hegehog. Things stayed pretty much the same after that, until two things happened that made Anti-Shrek VERY ANGRY: First, his brother Shrek starred in his own movie in 2001 and became a global superstar with his donkey Donkey and his hot girlfriend Fiona. Second, Anti-Shrek's disciple Shedew quit being a villain and became a hero and friend of Sanic, the dank disciple. This was the last straw for Anti-Shrek, and he vowed to kill his brother Shrek for making this happen. He already had 68 out of 69 Edge Doritos, and he had reason to believe that the 69th was on Earth. And so, Anti-Shrek decided to invade Earth. 'The Edge Doritos' The Edge Doritos are 69 mysterious pure-black Doritos made out of edginess. It has been told that if Anti-Shrek gathers all 69 of them that he will become invincible and rule the multiverse. Anti-Shrek has made it his life goal to uncover all 69 of them. The Edge Doritos are scattered around 69 various planets, including Earth. Anti-Shrek had 68 of these Doritos when he discovered that the 69th is hidden in the core of Earth. And so, Anti-Shrek decided to attack Earth, find the 69th Dorito, and kill his brother once and for all. 'Attacking Earth ' Anti-Shrek invaded MLG Earth and began searching for the Edge Dorito. Sanic and his friends tried attacking him, but even at their best they could barely do any damage at all to him. He was just TOO EDGY. Just as Anti-Shrek was about to fire off a Great Anti-Burp to kill them all, Shrek appeared and teleported them away. 3 minutes later, on the Moon, Shrek told Sanic the history of his brother and why he was attacking Earth. Sanic realized that the only way to stop pure edginess was with MOAR EDGINESS and went back to Earth, searching for the Dark Doritos so he could turn into Dark Sanic. Meanwhile, Shedew Edgehog had arrived and found Anti-Shrek, beginning a fight. Anti-Shrek recognized Shedew as his disciple and implored him to join his side, promising to grant him whatever he wanted. Shedew wasn't interested and began pounding Anti-Shrek to the ground, but his blows strangely didn't do any damage at all. He transformed into Super Shedew and continued fighting, but his powerful attacks still had no effect. Anti-Shrek, who had been toying with Shedew this whole time, finally decided he had enough and tapped him just once with his edgy ogre hand, causing Shedew to be blown away into outer space by the impact. Anti-Shrek continued searching for the Edge Dorito by burrowing into the Earth's core, but for all his efforts, he simply could not find it. Growing increasingly frustrated, Anti-Shrek used a Great Anti-Burp to blow away much of the core, so he could have an easier time searching for it. However, this was the moment that he was encountered by Dark Sanic, who was also in the core and was ready to fight. Despite Sanic's idea of fighting pure edginess with MOAR EDGINESS, Anti-Shrek simply had so much more edginess than him, so the battle ended very quickly. The Final Battle Anti-Shrek consumed the body of Sanic, and the last Edge Dorito with it. Anti-Shrek suddenly had the power of thousands millennia of edginess. Anti-Shrek braced for the final burp, but suddenly Shrek appeared out of thin air. Anti-Shrek released his burp at Shrek and it seemed as if all was lost, but Shrek had a few tricks up his sleeve. During Shrek's absence, he had obtained the true power of Dankness from sensei Dankey Kang. Shrek summoned a dank Kamehameha from the spirit realm, and released all of its force directly at Anti-Shrek. Anti-Shrek deflected the blast with a single blink of the eyes and rushed straight at Shrek. Shrek was blown back into Uranus. It looked like Shrek was about to be defeated, but he was expecting this attack from Anti-Shrek. Shrek activated his trap card. Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaggy, and Sanic were all summoned from the afterlife. The three heroes charged at Anti-Shrek, only to be stopped just before their attacks landed. Shrek sensed a dark power rising... It was the Duolingo Bird. The slayer of Notre Dame was summoned, and with a single snap he destroyed half of all the Dankness in the universe. Yu-Gi-Oh and Sanic were killed, but not before Yugi believed in the heart of the cards to save Shaggy. Shaggy was heartbroken that his lover, Yugi, was killed by the Duolingo Bird. Shaggy finally used all 173% of his power and annihilated the Duolingo BIrd with his ultimate Zoinks attack. Shaggy had surpassed Ultra Instinct. Shaggy had achieved his Scooby-Snack-Supreme form. Shaggy merged with Shrek to create Shraggy. Shraggy attacked Anti-Shrek with all his might, dragging him through every dimension known to Shraggy. The power created through this attack destroyed the very fabric of the space-time continuum. The universe was destroyed, and Anti-Shrek with it. Shraggy was disgusted at what he had done with the universe, so rather than become lord of the universe, Shraggy used his Dank powers to restore the universe based on the principles of Dankness. Unfortunately, this task has to much for Shraggy, and he became one with the universe. Aftermath We now live in a world in which all living things are naturally connected with the power of Dankness. This said, there are still those that have been corrupted with the remains of Anti-Shrek's power. It is up to all Defenders of Dankness to hold strong against Edginess, and achieve the world that Shrek wanted for us. Shrek sacrificed himself for our sins. We must honor this sacrifice. Category:Edgelords Category:MLG Characters Category:Characters Category:CreepyPasta Category:Articles